


The Real Loss

by mewmewzelda22



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 21:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15615630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewmewzelda22/pseuds/mewmewzelda22
Summary: Nobody understood how fast things could go from amazing to disastrous, not until now.





	The Real Loss

**Author's Note:**

> I did this for a sample writing in my english class. I don't know how I feel about it.

Nobody understood how fast things could go from amazing to disastrous, not until now. Voltron had successfully made it back to earth after their victory against Lotor. The paladins had been reunited with their families, everyone was happy. The universe was okay. Then suddenly everything was not. There were galran drones lining the streets, firing at any moving thing. Fleets upon fleets of fighter ships flew through the skies. Buildings were falling left and right, and Voltron was too late to stop it. Before they could form Voltron the damage had already been done. Though they knew it was now a lost cause, they still fought. They fought for hours upon hours against the seemingly endless waves of enemy ships, the end nowhere in sight. With the aid of the Castleship and Blade of Marmora, the Galra were finally defeated, they had won. They had won the battle, yet at the same time they had suffered a terrible loss. The earth, their home, had been damaged beyond repair. Cities laid in ruin, towns had been burnt to the ground, broken ships and drones littered the ground. There truly was nothing left. They were the ones who had truly lost. Voltron had failed.


End file.
